


Safe in my arms

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Ocean, Protective Alec Lightwood, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Alec meets a desperate stranger on the last night of summer.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 189
Kudos: 160
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> warning for attempted suicide

‘This is the life!’ Max sighed happily, as he munched on a s’more.

Jace and Izzy shared an amused look over the eight year old’s head, smirking at his grown up voice. Although they had to agree as they clinked their cold bottles of beer together. Tthe end of summer Lightwood bonfire on the beach was always fun!

‘Hey,’ Max pointed, ‘what is Alec saying?’

The two older siblings narrowed their eyes but the darkness, and the pounding surf made it difficult to hear.

Their brother had gone for one last dip in the warm ocean before they called it a night.

Izzy gasped as Alec went down on one knee, struggling with his burden.

‘Call 911!’ he screamed at them, and Jace jumped up to help with the unconscious man in his arms.

They laid the stranger near the fire.

‘I don’t think he is breathing!’ Jace shouted. ‘Do you know CPR?’

No he didn’t.

Alec shook the man’s shoulder hard, willing him to open his eyes.

Max whimpered and hid his face in his sister’s shoulder. Izzy in the meantime was quick to notice the handsome Asian was in his street clothes, not his bathing attire and he still had on his shoes.

She caught Alec’s desperate gaze for a second, before he went back to shaking him. When that didn’t work, he sealed his mouth over his and breathed in. He had no idea if he was doing this right, but he had to try.

He couldn’t believe this.

He was doing the breaststroke minding his own business, when he noticed the breath-taking stranger on the shore, staring into space. After dawdling for a good five minutes, he moved forward, thinking of asking him to share their fire. It was late, and what was he doing there all alone, in the dark?

He had gone under a wave and come back up, and the man had vanished. For a second Alec wondered if he was imagining things, when he noticed a glittering necklace floating in the water.

Alec had dived, searching the water desperately.

How long had he been under?

Was it too late?

The family cried in relief when the man started to cough and flail around.

‘Blankets!’ Izzy yelled, as she unbuttoned the stranger’s stylish shirt, ‘Alec, he needs to keep warm. Use skin on skin contact.’

Alec blushed, but thankfully, no one noticed in the kerfuffle as his sister practically threw the man into his arms, and wrapped them up both in the blanket.

He looked down at his warm brown eyes that were blazing in the reflection of the campfire. ‘It’s okay. You are safe. I am Alec.’

The man whispered something to him but he couldn’t hear him over the peal of the incoming ambulance. He bent lower. ‘Sorry, what?’

‘You should have let me die,’ he muttered before he closed his eyes, as if to block out everything and everyone.

Alec tightened his arms around him.

_Not on my watch._


	2. Determined to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' hospital admission does not go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to discontinue the series and create a multi chapter story based on MH500 prompts. A new chapter is up after this.

Magnus hugged his arms tightly around his body.

Where was he?

What was this snowy bleak landscape surrounding him?

Had he fallen asleep and was dreaming?

Wasn’t he just arguing with his girlfriend, Camille?

He shuddered.

His ex-girlfriend.

She had left him. He wasn’t good enough.

He didn’t realise how much of himself he had poured into this relationship, until she abandoned him.

Now, he didn’t have anything left to hold him together.

He saw the bridge up ahead and heard the water softly trickling.

 _Mama_?

He ran towards the sound.

_I am coming mama._

She was the only person who really loved him.

Suddenly he slammed into a post and fell back into the cold snow.

‘Why are you dressed only in swim shorts?!’ he blurted out to the attractive stranger.

The man looked down at himself and shrugged.

‘I don’t know, but let’s go this way,’ the young dark haired man suggested, tugging on his arm.

Magnus gave him a look. He wasn’t going anywhere with this weirdo.

‘No, I am going this way!’

But the stranger wouldn’t let go.

‘Hey! Get off me!’ Magnus cried. He looked towards the bridge and its watery stream, so like the one that ran near their house in Indonesia. ‘I am going this way!’

‘No, you’re not!’ the tall man insisted as he just picked him up in his arms. ‘This way is warmer. And you need to get up now.’

Magnus folded his hands petulantly over his chest, even as he registered how hot the guy’s strength was. ‘Put me down, you overgrown gorilla!’

‘WAKE UP NOW!’ Alec shouted. ‘You are in trouble!’

Alec?

Magnus opened his eyes to find himself in a dark pool of water, being dragged back to the surface by a pair of familiar arms.

_No, no, no!_

_Mama, wait for me. I am coming._

‘Jesus Christ!’ Jace shouted, as doctors and nurses swarmed out of the hospital. He had come to collect his brother after the long hours of getting the person he rescued, admitted.

Alec was just walking out the building, when Magnus jumped out of the window of his room and into the fountain, five stories below.

‘Is he alive?’ Jace cried, as Alec came up spluttering and coughing.

‘Put him here,’ a doctor indicated a stretcher, as he took his pulse.

Alec gasped for breath as he and Jace hugged each other tightly. It was terrifying how determined the man was to die.

‘He’s breathing,’ the curly haired doctor said, as he pulled out his stethoscope.

“how could you leave him alone, Dr. Lawson?!’ Alec shouted at the attending. ‘What happened?’

The doctor shook his head sadly.

They would have to use restraints now, and where the hell was that psychologist? He had been lobbying for one to be made permanent to their little town’s hospital for quite a while now.

Alec grasped the man’s limp cold, hand.

He was not leaving his side now, no matter what the hospital staff said.


	3. Emergency contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec waits with Magnus

Alec always had been a very anxious person.

So it was really no surprise that he found himself lost on the internet, feverishly reading up about suicides. Why people did it? What to say to an attempted suicide? What NOT to say? How could you as a bystander help?

He read in between the moments Magnus slept, and when he jolted awake.

Magnus Bane.

The doctor had told him the man’s name.

Alec had looked him up on social media, and was shocked to realise he was someone famous! Bane was either a fashion model or a designer. He wasn’t sure which to be honest, because he was too busy devouring all the beautiful photos.

His new acquaintance was hot!

Alec closed his phone, because this seemed like all shades of inappropriate and wrong, with the man lying there suffering and in pain.

What had brought Bane to this dreadful turning point? It could be any number of things, the internet revealed.

Bane wouldn’t look at him, but he didn’t seem to mind his presence on a chair next to his bed.

Alec didn’t like the way he was staring at the window again, as it rained outside. So when he was awake, Alec introduced himself and talked a little to keep him distracted.

Bane had kept his head turned away, just pulling at his wrist restraints in a discomforting repetitive pattern.

A few hours had passed in this way, and Alec was wondering where the man’s family was. He wasn’t leaving until he handed Magnus over to his loved ones. Dr. Lawson said they had used the emergency contact info in the phone they had found, so someone should come soon.

Hey.

Maybe this was them now.

The most terrifying woman Alec had ever seen clip clopped into the room, just behind the doctor.

Magnus seemed frozen in place, just like he was.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?!,’ the woman barked.

Magnus whimpered and shrank back, and Alec didn’t think. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the man behind him.

Surprised, the woman looked him up and down. ‘Who the hell are you?’

‘I am the cousin’, Alec bald-faced lied. Magnus was trembling against the small of his back. There was no way he was letting this woman come any closer. ‘Get out!’

She crossed her arms.

‘Magnus does not have aunts or uncles,’ she informed him with a snort.

‘Cousin, second removed,’ Alec continued to make up.

‘Good enough for me!’ the doctor said firmly, giving Alec a discreet nod. He damned well knew they weren’t related. Magnus hadn’t been evaluated as yet by the psychiatrist, and his drug screen was still pending but even so, he wasn’t letting his patient go anywhere with this frightful woman.

‘Do I need to call security?’ the doctor threatened, ‘only family is allowed.’

The woman threw up her hands in the air. ‘Take the drama queen, for all I care. I don’t know why I even came.’


	4. Don't go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one person can get through to Magnus

Eventually, they had no choice but to sedate Magnus.

The man had curled up in his bed as best he could, given his wrist restraints, sobbing so violently that he vomited. Now, no new visitors were allowed until the therapist came.

The staff were taking no more chances.

Even though the patient wasn’t speaking, he had been doing so well with ‘his cousin’ in the room, keeping him company.

At present, Alec had squashed himself into a corner, hoping not to be noticed as the nurses fluttered around tying to make their patient more comfortable.

He didn’t want to be sent away. Not that he thought he would be, but just in case.

It was a small town and most of these people either knew him as a baby or he went to school with them. Thankfully, the doctor who he didn’t know at all, was supporting the whole “I am family” lie. Alec hoped this didn’t land them in trouble, but he would gladly do it again, if needed.

When he had pulled Magnus out of the water on those two occasions, it may have been his body he was saving, but it was clear the man needed rescuing in other ways too. Alec always dreamed of being a fire fighter and riding to someone in distress. It looked so amazing and cool. No one told him how terrifying the emotional part all was!

He didn’t know if he could do this, but he was determined to try.

Alec rushed forward to help as they attempted to change the soiled bedding. Magnus had cringed with a gasp of horror, as a female nurse loomed over him. A nurse who looked a bit like that alarming woman who was here earlier.

In the end, Alec was the only person he would let touch him. The young man lifted him as gently as he could, as Magnus hid his face in his neck in shame.

‘Its okay,’ Alec whispered kindly against the side of his face, ‘now you can have a nice rest. Shhh. You are safe.’

As he lay his head back down on the fresh pillow, Magnus stared at him pleading. He fell asleep holding his hand.

One nurse got Alec a more comfortable chair and another got him a blanket. Alec blushed when he saw the rest of them pointing and smiling behind their hands.

They probably thought they were together. Well, if they were, no way Magnus would be in this pitiful condition!

Alec wondered if that woman was part of the reason for his situation. Was she the girlfriend?! He felt his heart sink in disappointment, but he brushed it aside.

That didn’t matter.

He was staying here to make sure no one approached or touched Magnus without his permission. He had seen the unspoken request in the man’s eyes, as he struggled against the medication.

Magnus had managed to gasp out one word.

Don’t.

And Alec fully intended to stay, until Magnus sent him away.


	5. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn’t even react to the fact that Alec was gone

[](https://ibb.co/xXBPbBm)

Magnus sat up and massaged his wrists, finally free from his restraints.

The therapist had come and gone. She had apologized profusely that she wasn’t there sooner, as she was contacting his doctor in New York, attempting to get his patient history.

Magnus sighed as he looked down into his lap. That had to be one of the most difficult conversations he had ever had in his life. The therapist was very pleasant but relentless and of course, she wanted to know all about the circumstances surrounding his mother’s death.

He was on anti-depressants now, but it would take a while before they had any effect. However, the amount of sedatives he had in his system, were quite enough to make him numb.

That was probably why he didn’t even react to the fact that Alec was gone.

But he understood.

It was a lot to ask for from a perfect stranger.

Maybe someday, he would look for him again to thank the young man for staying for so many hours. Because of Alec he wasnt alone, indeed in his darkest hour.

He was grateful for that in his head, even if he couldn’t feel it right now.

Magnus got up and tried to pull on some clothes.

Cat, Raphael and God knew else were coming to pick him up. The sting of abandonment unexpectedly washed over him, as he buttoned up his shirt.

Okay, maybe he wasn’t as numb as he thought he was. He took a deep breath, feeling a rising panic inside that this was happening to him again.

First Camille and now….

‘Hey, you are awake,’ Alec said breezily as he walked into the room, carrying a bag.

Magnus looked at him in astonishment.

‘Do you need anything?’ Alec asked with a frown, wondering why he was making that face.

‘You’re here,’ Magnus sputtered, ‘the nurse said she saw you walking in the direction of the parking garages.’

Garages?

Alec had a feeling that Magnus lived overseas for a while.

‘Yeah, I went to meet my sister,’ Alec explained, opening the bag, ‘I thought you might want to do your hair. I am good with hair.’

Alec waved his brushes and blow dryer around to demonstrate.

Oh.

That was very thoughtful of him.

‘But I am not so good with makeup,’ Alec admitted, as he shook out mysterious palettes, pencils, lip gloss and small pots of glittering color on to the bed.

‘Is this any good?’ Alec asked anxiously.

He could tell from the cut of Magnus’ clothes that he was used to the very best. Would he be satisfied with the makeup he brought? He knew it was Izzy’s best stuff, but it came from the pharmacy. It was all they could afford.

He need not have worried as Magnus fingered the purple eyeliner with a small smile.

Fresh makeup.

He would feel almost human again, with a little extra armor to face the world.

‘Thank you, Alexander,’ he said, ‘this is wonderful.’


	6. One day at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes progress

Alec moved quickly around the room trying to tidy up. Some of Magnus’ family was coming to visit.

He and the nurses had already gotten Magnus squared away with a shower and fresh clothes. Alec had done his hair, and he held up a mirror so that the man could apply the makeup. He had squeaked in surprise when Magnus leaned forward and started to trace his hazel eyes with the liner.

Alec peeked in the mirror when he was done.

He didn’t look half bad at all.

Nothing like Magnus of course. Magnus looked spectacular!

He didn’t look like…you know; a victim.

Alec glanced at the other man who sat in a chair looking out at the window.

The rain had stopped and the sun had come out and the sky was a brilliant blue. It was enough to lift anyone’s mood, and he hoped the man felt it too. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on his part, but there was a light in Magnus’ eyes that was not there before. Alec knew it wasn’t going to be so easy, but he couldn’t help but feel hopeful by the progress Magnus had made.

But one day at a time.

The landscape of Magnus’ mind may still be filled with dark and painful edges, waiting to trip him up at any moment. In his hands, Magnus was intently studying the safety plan the therapist had drafted with his assistance. It would outline all the steps, phone numbers and agencies he could reach out to if he felt suicidal again. Alec felt ten feet tall that Magnus had added his name and contact info to the lists.

As if sensing his gaze, Magnus turned his head back to him and didn’t look away. It was doubtful if they would have stopped staring at each other, if Magnus’ folks didn’t come rushing in.

Alec pulled himself together with a shake. His attraction to Magnus was his to deal with.

But Magnus had been staring too, right?

In the meantime, a Hispanic man and a slim dark woman, threw themselves into Magnus’ arms. They were so overcome with emotion that they knelt on the floor, and hugged every part of their friend they could reach.

Alec nodded, pleased at their loving reception.

This was more like it! This was the kind of support Magnus needed.

He starting to inch out the room to give them their privacy.

‘Where do you think you are going?’ Magnus asked softly. He was gently patting their backs trying to calm down his framily. ‘Alexander, this is Catarina and Raphael.’

Before Alec could even say how do you do, the woman ran over to him and fell on his neck in gratitude. Raphael was right behind her, pumping his hand up and down vigorously.

“There are no words,’ he kept mumbling over and over, clearly still trying to process everything that happened over the last two days. ‘Thank you for being there when we were not. Thank you, thank you.’


	7. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets ready to leave

'What do you mean, you are taking Magnus with you?!' Alec gasped in surprise, looking from face to face.  
  
They had been sitting around in Magnus’ room, as Cat and Raphael told him the most amusing stories about how they met Magnus. Magnus didn’t speak, but seemed content to just listen and look on as his lifelong friends, became better acquainted with the man who had saved him. But when Raphael checked his watch, worrying about the traffic returning to the city, it was then Alec realized this wasn't just a visit.

‘The therapist said Magnus needed to pick back up his routine slowly. He can rest and relax here before returning to work or whatever,' Alec said firmly, ‘Magnus, tell them.’  
  
But Magnus himself look surprised and worried by Alec's interpretation of the instructions.  
  
Alec in the meantime, suddenly felt all kinds of stupid as they looked at him with pity. He got up and power walked out of the room.  
  
Magnus followed him out, coming up quietly behind him.  
  
'People from the city come here for vacation!' Alec tried to explain again, not facing him but sensing his presence. 'This doesn't make sense. Why are you leaving?'  
  
‘There are many reasons why I should go,’ Magnus said softly.  
  
‘Name one,’ Alec snorted petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.  
  
Magnus gently touched his shoulder. 'One of the most important, is because of the way you look at me. You shouldn't do that.'  
  
Oh no.

Oh no.

He had been found out.  
  
Alec closed his eyes as though that could prevent whatever was coming next.  
  
'You don't want me,’ Magnus added quietly, trying to comfort him, ‘I…I don’t work right. But it’s so lovely that you do. Thank you. I am so very flattered.’  
  
Alec hesitated, not sure what to say. However, the most important thing was Magnus' recovery.  
  
'That is just part of it!’ Alec insisted, his voice cracking under the strain, deciding not to try to deny how he felt. ‘In the city, everyone is stressed and working 25 hour days. Stay, Magnus. You could find peace of spirit here.'  
  
‘Oh darling’, Magnus murmured as the silence stretched between them. ‘Are you crying?’  
  
Alec sniffed quietly trying to hide it.  
  
'Please don't cry,’ Magnus begged, gently tugging on his shoulder, 'I don't think I can bear it. You are so very sweet. Why do you have to be so sweet?'  
  
Alec turned around and automatically stepped into the other man's open embrace, wrapping his long arms around the man’s graceful body. 'Stay Magnus. I will take good care of you.'

‘I didn’t mean to upset you!’ Magnus cried as he clung to his strong shoulders, ‘I’m sorry, don’t be mad at me, please! Alexander, please!’

Alec turned his head and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. ‘Shhh, I’m here. I am not mad.’  
  
Magnus sighed as rested his face against Alec’s breast, feeling comforted in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very long time.


	8. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus must rebuild a new life (prompt word:golden)

The minute Magnus checked his social media, he knew this was a mistake.

Two weeks of ‘vacation’ where he was ‘hiding out’ in either Cat’s or Raphael’s place, while he searched for new accommodations, and tried to deal with all these fake people and their fake concern, was just too much to even contemplate.

He had lost his entire world when Camille left. He needed to build a new one. Magnus had a good feeling when he decided to take a yearlong leave from his modelling career, and stay.

Of course, Alec was thrilled.

First off, he needed to find a place.

‘Nowhere near the water,’ Alec had jumped in quickly, giving him a dark look.

Magnus felt his face flush.

He was a bit surprised that Alec had picked up on this. Very few people knew about the circumstances surrounding his mother’s death.

Raphael pulled out his laptop to search the listings, selecting residential listings. There was plenty to choose from as everyone returned to the city at the end of the summer holidays.

They were situated now in the hospital gardens, just so Magnus could reunite with his beloved cat, Chairman meow.

The cat had burrowed in his arms refusing to move, as it cried piteously for his attention. He kissed and snuggled with his precious fluff button, extremely glad that Raphael had the presence of mind to bring him down with them.

Second on the agenda, Magnus had to figure out why Alec didn’t mention he had a place to rent with an amazing garden, judging from the online photos.

Magnus could just imagine him and chairman meow, doing yoga together in the golden sunshine.

Alec had just blushed and fidgeted. He explained he didn’t want to crowd Magnus, because he and his family lived on the property too.

Thirdly, he had to convince Alec to accept rent money from him.

His rescuer looked horrified by the very thought, but Magnus had a feeling that this extra money would be very useful to the family.

Perhaps they could circle back to that later.

And lastly, Magnus was trying not to laugh at the jealous looks that Alec was shooting Raphel. Alec had the most transparent expression of anyone he had ever meet.

It was precious.

Alec explained that there was only one bed, when Raph said he would stay for awhile to be with Magnus. The boy looked upset when Raph brushed off this concern, but was trying to hide it.

There was a very good reason why he sharing a bed with Raphael was no problem at all, but Raph’s sexuality was not his to share. Magnus didn’t want Alec to suffer, but he didn’t want to encourage him either with this crush he had.

Everyone gasped as Chairman meow unexpectedly tiptoed his way into Alec’s lap and sat down, staring up at the new face.

`Careful!’ Raphael hissed, knowing how contrary the animal was.

But the cat just purred ecstatically as Alec scratched his ears.


	9. Classic rebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus moves into the Lightwood property. (HM500 prompt word:DICE)

[](https://ibb.co/2ZKf0mZ)

Raphael groaned as he turned in his sleep. He knew cats were nocturnal animals but this was ridiculous. How did Magnus get any sleep like this?

He rolled over in the bed to glare at the cat, inhaling sharply at the sight before him. Chairman meow was frantically kneading Magnus’ chest, trying to wake his master who was muttering and thrashing around in his sleep.

'Magnus!' Raphael whispered in concern, stroking his arm, trying to get him to wake up gradually.

One of the things he noticed right away when they moved into the Lightwood property was how much Magnus slept. He didn't know if his friend was just stressed and exhausted, or if this was part of the whole healing process. 

But more sleep was always good, right?

So he did everything to encourage it. He closed the blinds, took off the ringer on all their phones and organized with Lightwood that he would only mow the grass when Magnus was awake. The Lightwoods had found a catering service for them, so all their meals were provided by a local bed and breakfast. 

So Magnus was eating good food, sleeping, seeing his therapist on zoom, doing yoga with the cat in the beautifully tended gardens around the property, but something was missing. It was like only half his friend was there.

The only time he would really perk up was when Alexander would come across, with some new exotic flower for him. Alec came whenever he wasn't working in his landscape business, which explained the beautifully manicured space. The Lightwoods weren't fortunate enough to have a sea view like other rentals but they worked with what they had, and Raphael had to admit the effect was all together charming and peaceful, two adjectives one would not often use to describe the city .

Raphael wasn't stupid though, he could read body language just as good as anyone. He knew there was a part of the eldest Lightwood that would happily push him off a cliff, if he could. Two days into their stay, he decided to put Alec out of his misery, and explain to him that he and Magnus were just friends. He was willing to do this for Alec because if the dice had rolled differently, one of his best friends wouldn’t be here right now.

He had of course called Cat to discuss this thing between Magnus and Alec. It was a classic rebound scenario, as it was natural for Magnus to crave the affection and loving attention that Alec so freely gave away. Lightwood seemed harmless enough; simple in his thoughts and conversation.   
A big contrast to Magnus’ ex, thank goodness.

Magnus woke up with a start.

'It's okay, you are safe,' Raphael whispered as the man looked around frantically, still in the grips of whatever nightmare he was experiencing.

Magnus whimpered as he held his cat close, and Raphael put a tentative arm around him as his friend crumpled into his chest, sobbing quietly.


	10. Alexander's friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes baby steps. HM 500 prompt word:pain

It was very quiet, almost too quiet.  
  
Magnus rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, trying to calm down. It was evident now that too much of his life was all noise and bustle, drowning out the things he didn't want to think about.  
  
How long had he been living a life of avoidance? How long had he be not living at all?

If there was only one good thing this leave of absence had given him, it would be this crushing but important realization. His cat sitting on his lap, meowed worriedly as he used the back of his hands to wipe at his wet eyes.  
  
Raphael had returned to the city and today was the first day he was truly alone. Catarina would be coming down this weekend, but it was only Monday.

He glanced at his phone.  
  
His therapist was only a call away but he was okay. He could do this.  
  
He had a routine.  
  
He had Chairman Meow.  
  
He had his online discussion groups, where he could lurk and enjoy the amazing creations of his cyber friends. He didn't have to smile, or pretend to be okay, so no one would worry. He loved Raphael, but during the last month, sometimes he had hid what he was feeling. Of course he couldn't hide it all the time, as dark nightmares plagued him, filled with bleak memories of the past.

His therapist had talked to him about this, but he couldn’t help it. He was too conditioned to put everyone’s feelings and wants before his own.

He took in a big breath.

_Baby steps, Magnus. Baby steps._

He sat down and wrote what he was feeling in a journal.  
  
Perhaps a walk after breakfast in downtown, would be good for a little mental break. It was autumn now, a most beautiful time of the year for long country walks. There was also a little deli that made the most amazing smoked salmon sandwiches.  
  
The residents seemed to have gotten use to him now. They had first pointed and stared, knowing he was the man who jumped from their hospital. He was a local celebrity, and not in a good way. He had bought himself a big hat. Now he was known as Alexander's friend, a much nicer designation in his mind.  
  
Magnus raised his eyes, smiling as he spied Alec hurrying across the lawn, already dressed for work, a new flower in hand.  
  
He tried to rearrange his face to stop smiling, but it was of no use.  
  
Okay, so obviously crushing personal realizations were not the only good thing to emerge from his staying here.

He shouldn’t encourage Alec.

Was he taking advantage of his young friend?

They would have to talk more about this at some point but not today.  
  
For the time being, he hurried to put out two cups of coffee. He was finding of late that Alexander's sweet smile of longing, was the best pain relief for his lonely heart.


	11. Love sick pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alec pines for Magnus) HM 500 Prompt: Magic

[](https://ibb.co/QdmD8C6)

Alec looked from left to right, searching the quiet country lanes as he drove his truck.

He knew Magnus took long walks every day. He wished he could get an invite to join him in a walk, but so far nothing.

Did this classify as stalking?

Alec just wanted to be close to him. He wanted it so bad that he felt it would be easier to stop breathing.

He realized that Magnus was keeping him at a distance. 

Maybe the man wasn't interested in getting to know him better. Maybe he wanted to focus on his recovery. Maybe he didn't want a love sick pup, staring at him.

Magnus was sophisticated and had exquisite taste. He lived in fabulous New York City and had a glittering modeling career. In comparison, he was a just country simpleton attracted to Magnus, like the moth to an incandescent flame. He knew his family was concerned about this obsession he had with their renter, because everyone knew what happened to the moth.

The Hendersons, who were out walking, waved at Alec.

He waved back. 

Okay he was going to try one more lane, and then he needed to get to his next client. Mr. Verlac wanted some orchids in his water feature.

Alec sucked in a big breath as he spied a solitary figure from the back. There was no mistaking the sway of those tight buttocks. Magnus' walk was magical, and he was fairly certain it was illegal in some countries.

Alec now had a big smile on his face, as he accelerated the vehicle to drive up alongside him. He jumped back though, when Magnus pointed a small canister of pepper spray in his face.

'It's me!' he cried, ducking instinctively.

'Oh sorry,' Magnus said, pocketing his defensive tool. 'City instincts. I watered some of your seedlings this morning. Was that okay?'

‘I noticed. Thank you.’

'It's very relaxing.' Magnus responded, gripping on hard to the edge of the truck window.

‘Magnus, are you alright?’

The man shook his head.

Alec immediately opened the car door and Magnus climbed in.

'Do you want to go home?'

Magnus shook his head, his leg bouncing restlessly. 'I want a drink. Can we go for a drink?’

It was ten o'clock in the morning.

'No, I have to work,’ he tried to say kindly, feeling a little out of his depth. Should he take Magnus to the hospital? This sounded serious.

'Could I go with you then?' Magnus begged. 'I won't be any trouble. I can hand you your equipment, and stuff. Please, Alexander.'

Alec held up his hand. 'Magnus, its fine. Of course, you can come. I would like that very much.'

Verlac was not the client that he would have picked to bring Magnus on a ride along, but there was no way he was letting him out of his sight. When Magnus was distracted, he would send an alert in Magnus’ support group.

He hoped he was doing the right thing.


	12. The gardener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec hides a secret. (HM500 prompt word: ice)

‘Aren’t I supposed to be helping you?’

Alec looked over to where Magnus lay on the grass a few feet away. ‘Selecting a good radio station is very important.’

The other man fiddled with the dial of the old-fashioned radio set, searching for something appropriate.

In the meantime, Alec carefully divided the orchids for planting.

‘Why does every song have to be a love song?’ Magnus grumped, changing the station again.

Alec froze in the act of digging some soil.

As if he needed any other indication that Magnus wasn’t interested in romance. He felt his chest tighten in disappointment. His only comfort was that it wasn’t him, Magnus was shying away from. It was more the actual emotion, and who could blame him. He had seen firsthand how Magnus' last relationship had crushed him.

Magnus settled on a classical station, and Alec sadly turned his attention back to his work.

‘Did you always want to be a gardener?’ Magnus asked curiously, turning his head to watch his friend work.

Now more than ever he was grateful that he had made the decision to stay in this sleepy village. If he had been back in New York, most likely he would be crawling his way into a bottle right now. He was so glad for Alec’s comforting presence. He felt safe and cared for in his company. Alec never raised his voice or made him feel like a bother.

‘No, I wanted to be a fireman or a doctor,’ he replied. ‘But that didn’t work out.’

Magnus waved his hand around at Mr. Verlac’s beautiful mansion garden, ‘isn’t this a lot of space for you to cover?’

Alec looked up, ‘oh yes. A firm does the maintenance. I am a specialist for those wanting something specific.’

‘An on call gardener?’ Magnus asked in confusion.

‘Something like that,’ Alec agreed, ‘I had these orchids flown in special from Thailand.’

‘And this brings in enough money?’ Magnus pressed a little more, wondering if he wasn’t being too nosy.

Alec just nodded absently, flushing a little.

It was the tips that brought in more though.

And speak of the devil.

He climbed to his feet as Mr. Verlac waved at him to approach.

‘Magnus, stay here,’ he said firmly, ‘Don’t move from this spot.’

The man stared at Alec’s retreating form perplexed. His friend seemed a little off.

After a while Magnus started fidgeting.

He didn’t want to be alone.

He crept around a tree, wondering where Alec had gone. Should he put the orchids in the shade? They seemed to be drooping.

Wait.

Verlac was standing very close to Alec. What were they doing?

Magnus eyes narrowed into angry slits when Verlac casually touched Alec’s bum. Alec jumped back, clearly startled, slapping the hand away.

What the fuck?!

He walked out from his hiding place, leveling an icy glare at Verlac that could freeze the Sahara.

‘You do that again!’ Magnus shouted, ‘and I will make you regret it. Leave him alone!’


	13. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is worried for Alec. (HM 500 prompt word:BLUSH)

‘Come with me, Alexander,’ Magnus said softly, smirking in a superior way at Verlac, when Alec immediately turned to accompany him.

_My friend! No touchy!_

He marched Alec to his truck and installed in him in the passenger seat, locking him in for good measure. Alec had slumped over, hiding his face with his hands as though he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Magnus went quickly to collect his tools and the plants. He placed the orchids on Alec’s lap thinking it would make him feel better and sure enough, the man tenderly hugged them to his chest.

He climbed into the driver’s seat and drove them back to the house.

‘Please don’t think badly of me,’ Alec muttered as they pulled into the lonely driveway. It was almost midday and everyone was out.

‘I don’t, Alexander,’ Magnus sighed, ‘you forget I am a model. I know a thing or two about people getting handsy. Are you alright?’

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.

He didn’t think it would be any harm smiling and trying to make himself more pleasant. Wasn’t this the same sort of thing Izzy did when she chatted up customers at her summer waitress’ job, to get large tips?

Maybe he wasn’t built for strategic flirting.

But his family was worth it. The three of them were trying to scrape together enough money to ensure that Izzy could stay in school. Thank goodness, she had won a partial scholarship.

Hopefully she would get a good job and then they would start saving for Max. Maybe by then, he might be able to pursue his own dreams. He was already saving towards a first aid course he had seen in the paper.

But God, he didn’t think he was ever more embarrassed in his life that Magnus had caught him. He had encouraged Mr. Verlac, so he guessed he deserved what he got.

He tensed as the man put a gentle finger under his chin to turn his head back around.

Alec blushed, as Magnus intently studied his face.

The man’s pretty eyes were so close to his own, golden honey and sultry brown. They were amazing.

‘Do you want me to talk to that guy, for you?’ Magnus said seriously. ‘These sort of things can get out of hand and before you know it, you suddenly have a reputation of being THAT gardener with the benefits. I have seen it in the fashion industry; I know what I am saying.’

Alec eyes widened in horror. ‘Really? Oh no. Maybe I should give up this client. What do you think?’

He blushed again when Magnus smiled warmly at him in approval

Alec felt like he was soaring, and he squirmed happily in his seat.

Oh wow.

His crush cared.

Magnus stroked his cheek absently with one finger. ‘Are you sure you are alright, sweetheart?’

_Sweetheart?!_

_Squeee!!!_

As far as Alec was concerned, this was now officially the best day ever!


End file.
